Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polypropylene-based resin composition and a molded article thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A polypropylene resin composition mainly comprising a polypropylene resin in combination with various rubber components such as an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer has been conventionally widely known.
The polypropylene resin and various rubber components are changed in various ways to thereby achieve improvement in rigidity, impact resistance, and the like.
However, the polypropylene resin composition that has been conventionally known has a bias in physical properties and is not excellent in overall physical properties.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-20684 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-302107 disclose a resin composition comprising a polypropylene-based polymer, a hydrogenated block copolymer, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubber, and talc as a resin composition that is excellent in rigidity, impact resistance, and moldability.